


All Mine

by Charmedwicked17



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, F/F, Gen, Kidnapping, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmedwicked17/pseuds/Charmedwicked17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katarina awakes to find that something she cherishes has been stolen; her freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

I woke up with a big headache. I couldn't see anything, but as my senses started coming back to me, I felt something around my eyes. I was blindfolded. I started to panic, moving to take it off, but I couldn't.  My hands were tied. The panicked feeling I already had skyrocketed to complete and utter fear. I didn’t know what was going on, how I got there. My memory was blank. As I was about to start yelling for help, I heard a door open. What I heard next was the tap tap tapping of heels. It had to be a woman. Oh thank god I thought.

 “Please help me…” came out as a whisper. I hadn't realized how dry my mouth was.

 “What’s that dear?  Would you like me to untie you? Is that what you want?” she said in a smirked tone.

 I nodded my head, not able to speak. The tapping grew louder, closer. I felt hands move behind my head. She pulled the blindfold off. It took a couple minutes for my eyes to adjust to the brightness. I looked up, a tall brunette woman somewhere in her forties was standing above me. I’d never seen her before, though I thought she might look familiar.

 “Can you help me? I don’t know what’s going on.”I rasped out

 “Oh my dear Katarina, why would I let you go when it was me who tied you up?” she giggled

Any hope I had of being freed was blown away.  

“Because you realize what you did was wrong.”

 “Ah dearie, you’re quite silly aren't you, I’ll enjoy having you here.”

 I felt tears running down my eyes. “Someone will notice I’m missing! They’ll find me and…” She put a finger to my mouth.

“Hush now dearie, its quiet time now.” She wiped the tears from my eyes reached into her pocket, pulled out a blue pill and brought it to my lips. She smiled “Common, open up.”

I didn't dare, for fear of her putting the pill in my mouth.

 “Don’t be difficult now.”

I shook my head and tightened my lips.

 “Fine, be that way,” she glared

Her hands moved to my nose and pinched it. I took me a minute to realize what she was doing; she was trying to suffocate me, so I’d have to open my mouth.  I kept my mouth closed for as long as I could. After what felt like six minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. I opened my mouth and desperately gasped for breath. Before I could even out my breathing she pushed the pill in and covered my mouth so I couldn't spit it out. She waited until I had no choice but to swallow it. At that point I trembled with fear, as reality set in. I was being kept against my will by a mad woman, forced to take pills that would do who knows what to me, not knowing what I would do. I just wanted to be back home where nothing ever happened. She left the room.

By the time she came back, I was feeling hazy, like I was going to fall asleep. I looked up to see her she was holding a knife! She bent down to my level. Horrified I whimpered, thinking she was going to cut me.

“Hush” she said calmly.                

She kissed my forehead before moving to my hands, cutting them free from the rope. She sat beside me with her back resting on the wall, she moved me so that my head was laying on her lap and started stroking my hair. I wanted to get to my feet and make my escape but the pill’s affect was hitting me hard. I fought to stay awake, but it was hopeless.

I couldn't see through my eyelids, I woke up early to the light streaming in through the window. It happened every time I forgot to close the drapes. I got out of the bed. It was then I realized I wasn't in my room. Everything from the night before came flooding back. I was trapped in a mad woman’s house.

I went straight to the door, shaking the handle I sighed, of course it would be locked. I tried the window but it was bolted shut. I looked around the room but no alternatives.

Saying it was a big room was an understatement. My whole apartment was a quarter the size of this room. There was a queen sized bed, a large walk in closet filled with clothes, creepily my size and style, and a bathroom with all the stuff I normally used.  There were shelves all around the room with books I’d read, and lots more with books I’d never heard of. To my left there was a seventy inch TV with three different gaming systems, movies, posters and more. Everything I ever wanted was in this crazy room. For a moment I was amazed, never did I ever think I would have all these things.

The moment, however, didn't last. How did she know about all these things? What I read, what I like, what shampoo I use? It was freaking me out. Had she been watching? She’d have to have been. How else would she know? I thought I was going to be sick.

 “Oh god, oh my freaking god. What is wrong with her, she’s a freak!” I screamed to myself, putting my hands on my head.

 “Watch your mouth young lady!”

It was her. I grabbed the lamp off the night stand and looked around for her. I was alone in the room.

 “Where are you?” I yelled, angry now

 “Oh Katarina, put that down before you hurt yourself. I’m talking through the intercom; it’s beside your door. See?”

 I looked to the door, to its right was a box in the wall. I guessed that was the intercom.

 “So what now you’re spying on me? Oh wait you've been doing that for a while, isn't that right?”

 “I've always been watching you.”

I looked around the room. “I can see that.”

“Now listen up I’m giving you one hour to get ready, everything you need can be found in your room or bathroom. One hour and I’ll be at your door, see you soon my sweet Katarina.”

This was my chance; I could escape. I’d do what she said and when she opened the door, I’d run for it.

 I walked over to the closet, and looked at some of the clothes. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done getting ready, there were ten minutes left. I sat on the couch waiting, watching every minute pass by. With two minutes to go, I stood up and got ready to run. I waited, and kept waiting. It had been an hour. Why wasn’t she at the door, or at least not opening it?

 “Waiting for something are you dear?”

 As I turned around to face the voice behind me, I tripped myself and fell flat on my face. I looked up. She was sitting on the couch as if she’d been there the whole time.  

“How did you get here?” I said as I got up.

“Not important dear. Before we go have breakfast, why don’t you come have a seat right here next to me for a minute?” I didn't move. I could tell that I’d made her mad by not listening to her.

“Now!” she yelled with a threatening look.

 I didn't want to know what would happen if I disobeyed her again. I slowly walked over to her. When I got close enough, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the couch. She didn't let go, her grip on my arm tightened, sending waves of pain up my arm.

 “Ow, you’re hurting me, let go!” After a pause she finally let go. I went to rub my wrist. She looked at me her face changing from mad to concerned.

“I don’t like hurting you, but you leave me no choice when you choose not to listen.”

She waited for me to respond. I didn't want to anger her again.

“Sorry.”I mumbled

She pulled me into her chest, It took me a minute to realize she was hugging me, like my mother would have, had I had a mother. It took all I had not to pull away.

“Now listen I’m going to explain how things are going to work. You’re going to live here with me from now on. You can have and do all you want here; all you have to do is listen and follow any instructions I give you. If you do that you’ll be happy. We both will. If you decide to disobey me there will be consequences.” Her face became stern before it changed back to a grin. “Now if you understand that, let us go and have some breakfast.”

She got up and waited for me to follow. We walked out of my room. As we walked down to the kitchen we, passed many rooms.

 “This is the library, over there we have the theater room, and down that hallway is my room.” What I thought was a house turned out to be more of a mansion.  By the time we got to the kitchen everything had already been laid out; all we had to do was eat. There must be someone else here, no way could she have set all this up and then come to get me. The food would have been cold by now.

“Are there other people living here?”

 “You mean living here with me? No.”

Well there goes another chance of getting help, I thought to myself.

“Although I do have a chef and quite a few cleaners, though you won’t ever be seeing them, as they have strict instructions to stay away from you.”

Whatever hope I had left turned into ash at this point.

While eating I looked around. The dining room was big, the table itself could seat sixteen people. If she lived alone why did she need such a big house? She obviously had money, maybe she inherited it. That was when I realized it I was curious about this woman. No, no I wasn't, I was just trying to take in as much detail as I could and learn more about her so that when I got out there I can tell the cops.  While I was eating she was sipping her tea, casually as if it were a normal day. I wondered if I was her first kidnapping. “Um, ma’am I was wondering…”

“Catherine, my name’s Catherine dear, I thought I’d told you.”

“No, you didn't.”

“Oh, well now you know. What were you wondering about dear?” she smiled as she sipped her tea. 

“I was wondering if you've done this before”

“Done what before dear, you need to be more specific”

I got angry. She knew what I was talking about! But I had to stay calm, keep her thinking that I had no intention of leaving.

“Have you ever brought someone here, like brought?”

“No, you’re the first and the last”

“Why me then?”

“It’s hard to say Katarina, from the first day I spotted you intrigued me. As I kept seeing you I just knew I had to have you for myself. You've grown up with no one; no family, no friends. I wanted to give you everything you deserve; everything you never got the chance to have.”

“How…how do you know that about me, how do you know anything about me?”

“I told you, I’m always watching you. As you can tell money isn't a problem for me so I also hired a private investigator to- well investigate you.”

“About that, how do you have so much money and this house?” This was my chance to learn as much as I could, make it easier for the cops to find this crazy lady.

“You’re a curious girl aren't you? She smirked.

 “I’m just trying to get to know you, figure you out. It’s easy for you, you already know me,”I blushed.

“I know things about you. I haven’t gotten the chance to really get to know you, but I will”

“Still that’s more then I know.”

“Alright, if you insist. Let’s see, my favorite color is white, as you might have guessed looking around the house. My family has their own business, it was passed down to me when they died, money comes from work, inheritance and investments.  I like being isolated from the rest of the world which is why you won’t find anyone around here for miles. When I had this house built, I designed it to have everything I’d ever need and more. It is the perfect size to host a large number of people, which works out when I have people from over. Is that what you were looking for?”

I nodded my head.

 “Is there anything you’d like for lunch dear? If so, let me know and I’ll pass the message along to Chef.” She said after we both finished eating.

 I wanted to tell her what I really wanted was to leave her and this place but I didn't think she’d go for that. If I wanted to get out of here, I would have to make her believe that I had warmed up to the idea of staying here. If I did that, shed hopefully stop watching constantly and  give me the chance to find  my means of escape.

“Why don’t you choose?” I said gingerly, hiding my disgust for her. “You already know so much about me, but I still don’t know much about you.  Maybe later we could talk and I could get to know you better. After all, we are going to be living with each other for the foreseeable future.” She looked at me with pure excitement.

“I’ll let Chef know. Why don’t you go to the salon and wait for me there. I won’t be gone long.”

“Sure.” I smiled, hoping it didn't look fake.

 Before I left the room, I walked over to her and hugged her. I couldn't believe I was forcing myself to hug her by my own will. However, if that was the price I had to pay to get out of here then I decided I’d gladly do it. I tried to pull away when I though the hug was long enough to be convincing, but she gripped me tighter. For a small woman, she was much stronger than expected.

I heard her whispering, “You won’t ever leave me, will you? Of course not; you’re mine and I take good care of my belongings.” She grinned and pulled away. “The room is that way, I’ll be back shortly.”

I waited for her to be out of site, then I went looking for a door that would hopefully lead me outside. It was about five minutes before I found what I thought could be the front door. I walked up to it and turned the knob, but the door didn't open.

“Hand scan required.” Startled, I looked around and found the panel asking for a hand print. “God can’t anything be simple here?”

“Hand scan required.” Repeated the automated voice “Alarm will sound in 15 seconds”

“Shit, shit, shit. What do I do? Please don’t go off… For the love of god, please no!” As the ticking of the seconds reached zero the alarm blared. Seems like nothing is ever going to go my way, I thought.  Maybe if I get to the salon before she gets back or hears the alarm, she’ll just think it went off for no particular reason, or at least that I wasn't the one to make it go off.

I turned to start walking back, but when I did she was there: watching me. I wasn't sure how much she’d seen but I could tell that I was going to have a hard time coming up with a way to explain. She was beyond furious, her face creasing angrily; for a small amount of time I had tricked her, made her believe that I wanted to be here, but now she knew the truth. She walked up to me and pushed me against the door so fast it took the breath out of me. The knob was sticking into my back. I winced.

“I’m sorry, I couldn't find the salon, and I walked by here and the alarm just went off!” I lied, knowing it wasn't enough. She slapped my face. Shocked, I moved my hand to hold my burning cheek.

“Don’t you dare lie to me! I told you if you disobeyed me there will be severe punishments! You are mine. Don’t you understand that? If you don’t work the way I want you to, then I’ll make you, no matter how long it takes.” She took me by the arm, pulling me with her as she walked. She stopped at a door, though this door was very different from the rest. All the other doors in the house where either white or made out of glass, but this door was sheer black. She opened it. The room was dark, other than the light shining in from the hall. I couldn't see what was in there. She pushed me in and closed the door. From inside the midnight room, I heard her lock it as she left. I tried walking around to find a light switch or the door. I expected to bump into things, but all I found were four walls. There was nothing in the room at all not even a door knob. I slid down against the wall and pulled my knees up to me head and started to sob.

 I’d been crying for about twenty minutes when the door suddenly opened, blinding me with a stream of light from the hall. She was there. I attempted to get up but she was too fast. In seconds she was across the room sticking a needle in my shoulder.  I twinged and felt the liquid move throughout my arm.

“I hate to do this but you've left me no choice.” I wanted to ask what she’d done to me but it was too late: she’d left, closing the door behind her. I’d been drugged again, only this time I wasn't getting sleepy. It scared me; at least I knew what would happen with the sleeping drug. I was seeing things, scary, blurry things. Monsters. They weren't going away, instead they kept coming towards me. I knew they were going to hurt me. I screamed as loudly as I could and kept screaming until I heard a voice.

 “You belong to me, you belong to me.” It kept repeating over and over again. I scrunched up into a ball, putting my hands over my ears, begging for it all to stop.

I felt as if I’d been in that room for weeks seeing things, hearing that voice and her words. I had no way of knowing how long I’d been in there. However there was one night that everything just stopped. The door that I thought would never open again, except to provide me with food, opened, letting a ray of light shine in from the hallway. I heard her call my name I walked out towards the light, squinting. Once I left the doorway I saw her.

 “Katarina.” It was that voice, the one I had heard before, the one that I belonged to. She was here. She was going to save me from all the scary things.

 “Are you alright?” I couldn't answer. I couldn't do anything there was only one thing I wanted and that was to be as close to her as possible. I never wanted to leave her side, she’d take care of me, and protect me, I knew it now. “Katarina.” I wanted to be closer to her, hoping she’d hold me and never let go. As I got closer she opened her arms for me. She held me tight.

“Katarina, who do you belong to?”

“You, I belong to you.”

 “That’s right, good girl.  Do you want to stay with me?”

“Yes, please. I don’t want you to leave, please stay with me.” I started to cry

 “There’s no need to cry, I’ll stay with you, and it’ll be me and you together forever.”

I smiled: I liked the sound of that, always being by her side, never alone again.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
